


Keep Me Close

by Wherefore_art_thou_Homeo



Series: Haikyuu Drabble Requests [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Car Accident, Established Relationship, M/M, Nurse Asahi, Parent AU, Trans Character, but again i don't describe it much, daichi gets kinda fucked up, not in detail really pretty much just mentioned, yes Mayu is their biological child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wherefore_art_thou_Homeo/pseuds/Wherefore_art_thou_Homeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga and Daichi are happily married and raising their daughter together. Suga never thought about how easily his wonderful life could fall apart. Not until he was forced to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Me Close

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous request.

Suga got the call when he was on his way home from work. It was Daichi’s name and number on the screen. This was a bit unusual – Daichi usually called earlier in the day, and in fact had already done so – but Suga didn’t think much of it. He answered the call and put the phone to his ear.

He was about to make a joke about how clingy Daichi was, calling him when he knew he’d be home in fifteen minutes.

But before he could say anything, a gruff and unfamiliar voice spoke in his ear.

“Koushi Sugawara?” it asked him.

Suga stopped dead in his tracks, heart suddenly hammering, mouth suddenly dry.

“Yes,” he managed after a while. “Yes, I – that’s me. What’s going on? Who are you and why do you have my husband’s phone?”

There were a few moments of silence on the other end of the line.

“Mr. Sugawara,” the voice said. “I’m Officer Sonoda. I’m afraid your husband has been in an accident.”

Suga’s heart dropped into the pit of his stomach.

“What?” he demanded. “What? No!”

Daichi was at home. He was at _home._ He was safe at home with their three-year-old. Suga would get home and find them both there, happy to see him back. He hadn’t been in an accident. He was home. He was _home…_

The voice on the phone spoke again.

“Mr. Sugawara,” it said. “Your husband and your daughter were in a car crash about an hour ago.”

Suga couldn’t breathe. The world was spinning around him. He staggered and almost fell.

“Mayu,” he whimpered. “Mayu’s… she’s not…”

“They’re both alive,” the voice went on. “They’re both in the Eighth Street hospital.”

“Are they okay?” Suga demanded. His eyes were full of tears. He could hardly think. This was _wrong._

“Your daughter is fine. Just shaken. The doctors are checking her out right now, but she doesn’t seem to be hurt.”

He closed his eyes.

“…And Daichi?” he wavered.

A sound like a sigh from the voice on the phone.

“…He’s in worse shape, I’m afraid,” it said. “He’s in urgent care right now. I don’t know how he’s doing.”

Suga barely choked back a sob.

“You can come and get your daughter soon,” the other person said. “She should be ready to leave in a few minutes.”

“Eighth Street, you said?” Suga asked, running his free hand through his hair, trying desperately to calm down. “Eighth?”

“Yes. Do you need us to send a car over for you?”

“No,” Suga said distractedly, shaking his head. “No, I’m… I’m nearby. I’m close. I’ll be there in five minutes.”

Without listening for a reply, Suga hung up the phone.

He gritted his teeth against the tears, sucked in a deep breath, and began to run.

He charged across the street without waiting for the walk signal. Cars barely managed to slam on the brakes fast enough to avoid hitting him. Angry honks followed him as he sprinted past, but he couldn’t even hear them.

His head was full of his family – happy, safe, at home like they should be. Daichi wasn’t even going to leave the house today. He’d said, this morning as he’d kissed Suga goodbye, that he and Mayu would just lounge around all day.

He wasn’t even supposed to leave home.

He was supposed to be _safe._

And oh, god, their little girl. Their little baby girl. She had to be scared senseless right now, with her papa hurt so badly, surrounded by people she didn’t know. She’d never been to the doctor without one or both of her fathers. She must be _so scared…_

Suga was unable to keep from choking out a sob or two as he ran.

He needed to hold them. Both of them. He needed them in his arms, needed to feel them breathing and alive and safe.

Safe like they were supposed to be. Safe and happy and waiting at home.

He needed to hold his baby girl and tell her everything was going to be okay.

He made it to the hospital in three minutes. He burst into the waiting room, out of breath, and looked around frantically.

There she was. His little baby girl, sitting in one of the chairs, next to a person Suga paid no attention to. She looked up at him with Daichi’s eyes – they were puffy and red from crying.

Suga dropped his briefcase on the floor and ran over to her.

“Baby,” he said, kneeling in front of her, taking her into his arms, holding her close. “Baby, Mayu – no, no, don’t cry, I’m here, everything’s okay, everything’s fine…”

She’d started to sob as soon as they’d made eye contact. Her tiny hands grabbed hold of his suit jacket and she buried her little face in his shoulder.

He pulled her out of the chair and onto his knee. She moved as close as she could, her entire body shuddering with the strength of her cries.

He closed his eyes, fighting back his own tears for her sake, and stroked her hair gently.

“Mayu,” he whispered. “Mayu, baby… everything’s okay. Everything’s just fine…”

The white-clothed person in the chair beside her moved now. They stood up from their seat and Suga finally looked up at them.

“Asahi,” he breathed. “Oh my god…”

Asahi knelt beside them, his eyebrows knitted together in worry.

“She won’t talk to me,” he said quietly. “She’s not hurt, but she’s scared.”

Mayu hugged Suga’s neck and sniffled. He patted her back and kissed her hair, forcing a calm he did not feel.

“How’s Daichi?” he murmured.

“I didn’t even know he was in for a long time. I got called in to grab supplies for him, so I went in his room, but I didn’t get a good look,” Asahi said. “Too many doctors around him.”

“Does it look bad?”

“…He’ll be fine.”

“ _Asahi._ ”

“…It doesn’t look good, no,” Asahi admitted, lowering his eyes. “He could still get better. And I hope to god he will. But right now it’s hard to tell. They’re still trying to get him stable.”

Suga could feel his heartbeat reverberating in his chest. He felt disconnected from his body – out of sync somehow. His lungs refused to draw enough oxygen. Mayu’s little movements and sounds of unhappiness were all that kept him even remotely grounded. Asahi’s words made no sense. Daichi _was_ stable. He was fine. He was at home and he was safe. Just like every day. Just like always. Their baby girl was just crying because she was tired, or because she was hungry. She wasn’t much of a crier. Those were about the only two things that ever made her cry. It had to be something like that.

Anything. Anything but the things Asahi was saying.

Anything but Daichi, hurt and uncertain.

Suga stood up, holding Mayu close. She wrapped her legs around him and clung on tight. He patted her back and rocked her a little, whispering little reassurances, but his mind was somewhere else.

Asahi stood up too, and put his hand on Suga’s shoulder.

“We’re doing everything we can,” he said firmly. “I’m… sure it’ll be okay.”

“Can I see him?” Suga demanded. “Will you let me see him?”

“Not now. No.”

“When?”

“Once they get him stable. Once he doesn’t have doctors crowding around him.”

“How long will that take?”

“Suga, I don’t know. You should probably take Mayu home. Let her get some sleep. She’s had a rough day. I’ll call you when something changes, okay?”

Anger flared up in Suga’s chest. He was about to yell back at Asahi, but managed to stop himself. He didn’t want to scare Mayu. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a few moments, rubbing her back.

Asahi’s voice was gentle, but it shook. His eyes looked terrified.

“Suga, I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“I know, but… I’m sorry you have to go through this. I’m here for you if you need me.”

Suga nodded, jaw clenched tight.

A door was flung open across the lobby. Asahi turned to look over his shoulder as someone poked their head through.

They didn’t say anything. They just gestured to Asahi to come with them, and then vanished again.

Asahi looked back to Suga

“I’ll call you,” he said.

And then he started for the door. It swung shut behind him with a kind of finality.

Suga was left alone in the waiting room, clinging to his still-sobbing daughter, feeling a cold emptiness opening up in his chest.

He’d have to go home now.

He’d have to take his little girl home and Daichi would not be waiting for them. He would have to put her to bed tonight, tell her everything would be okay, and then go to bed himself.

He’d have to go to bed alone. Daichi would be asleep in a hospital bed across town. Please, _please_ let him be asleep.

He bounced Mayu in his arms a few times, murmuring quietly to her, trying to get her to stop crying. It hurt to smile. He did it anyway. He made sure she saw it, and hoped she couldn’t tell how scared he was.

She wore herself out after a little while, and fell asleep on his shoulder. He hugged her again, kissed her cheek.

He carefully knelt to pick up his discarded briefcase and staggered outside.

It wasn’t a long walk back to their house, but it felt like it took hours. It wasn’t late, but Suga was exhausted.

Mayu didn’t stir the whole way home. Suga unlocked the door – fitting the key in the lock took a few tries, his hands were so shaky – and let it swing open before him, staring into the darkness of their house.

It looked cold in there. He barely had the strength to step over the threshold.

He closed the door and leaned against it, turning his head up, closing his eyes.

Before he knew what was happening, he felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

“No,” he groaned to himself, raising a hand to wipe them away. “No… come on, no…”

He felt a tiny hand on his face.

He hadn’t felt Mayu wake up. He looked down at her now, and found that she looked to be right on the verge of tears again.

“Don’ cry,” she whimpered. “Don’ cry, daddy…”

Suga’s throat closed up for a second. He couldn’t breathe. He forced a smile while he got a hold of himself, and brushed away the rest of his tears.

“Sorry, baby,” he finally croaked. “I’m sorry. I’m just tired.”

Her mouth wobbled a little. He kissed her forehead and then hugged her close.

“Everything’s okay,” he managed. “Everything’s going to be okay.”

“Where’s Papa?”

“He’s… he has to spend the night at the doctor’s. He’s okay, I promise. They just want to make sure. We can go and see him tomorrow. Will that be okay?”

She nodded and sniffled.

“Good. Thank you, Mayu. You were really brave today.”

What had she seen?

Daichi had been hurt so badly, right before her eyes. He had to have been bleeding. He had to have broken bones. If he wasn’t knocked unconscious, he would have tried to turn around and help Mayu. He wouldn’t have even cared if he was hurt. He would have gone straight to helping their baby girl.

And she would have had to see him, bloodied and bruised and broken…

Suga shook his head. He forced a smile and hugged his daughter again.

“You were so brave,” he repeated. “You’re my little superhero.”

He bounced her in his arms and stepped away from the door. She hid her face away in his shoulder again.

“Do you want dinner before bed?” he asked quietly. “Are you hungry?”

She shook her head.

“Okay. We’ll get a big breakfast tomorrow, then, okay?”

He set his briefcase down by the coat rack, kicked off his shoes, and started up the stairs. He paused outside the door to her bedroom.

He didn’t want to leave her alone. He didn’t want her out of his sight.

“Do you want to sleep in my bed tonight?” he asked her gently.

“Mm-hm.”

“Okay. You gotta go put on your pajamas, though. And you’ve gotta brush your teeth.”

“Okay.”

He set her down on the floor. She wobbled a little but held herself up. She walked into her room and closed the door behind her.

Suga opened the door to his and Daichi’s room, but didn’t immediately go inside. He stared into it for a while.

He hadn’t slept alone in years. Not since he and Daichi moved in together. Even in the hospital, when he’d had to stay a few days after giving birth to Mayu, Daichi had slept on the couch in his room, just a few steps away. They hadn’t spent a night apart in over five years.

And now Suga wasn’t sure if they’d ever have another one.

He shook his head and began changing out of his suit. He couldn’t think like that. He couldn’t afford to. He had to be optimistic, or at least act like it – for Mayu’s sake.

His phone was still in his pocket. He took it out and stared at the screen for a while.

No call from Asahi. He knew it hadn’t been long since he and Mayu had left the hospital, but every minute more felt like too long. It was another minute that could make him lose Daichi. It was another minute that could take everything from him.

_They’re still trying to get him stable._

It had been nearly half an hour. How long did that take? How long did it take to stop a person from dying like that?

Suga put his phone down and covered his face with his hands, recovering for a second, fighting back the tears again. He got a hold of himself, changed into his sleeping clothes, and sat down on the bed to wait for Mayu.

He heard the sink running. She clattered around in the bathroom a little. She turned the sink off. He heard her little feet tapping their way to his door.

She appeared in the doorway, dressed in her little nightgown, looking very tired.

Suga smiled and held out his arms. “Come here, baby,” he said.

Mayu stumbled over to him and raised her arms, signaling for him to pick her up. He held her in his lap, stroking and kissing the silvery curls of her hair. She curled up in a little ball and snuggled close to his chest.

“When’s Papa coming back?” she asked quietly.

“Tomorrow, probably,” Suga said, trying to sound confident. “Uncle Asahi’s with him. He’s gonna take good care of him. He’s gonna call us, probably tonight, and tell us how he’s doing. Don’t worry. Everything will be okay.”

She nodded.

“You wanna lie down? You tired?”

She nodded again.

“Okay. Okay.”

Suga moved up to the head of the bed and lay down. Mayu lay on his chest, just like she had since she was an infant, too small to raise her own head. Daichi liked to take pictures of the two of them lying like that, saying it had to be the most ridiculous thing he’d ever seen. Suga would smile and kiss the top of her head and Daichi would tell him to stop before Suga killed him with cuteness.

“ _She’s half you and half me,_ ” Daichi would marvel, watching her tiny fist curl around one of his fingers. “ _That’s crazy._ ”

“ _It is,_ ” Suga would laugh in response.

“ _Look at her. That’s your nose. That’s your nose exactly._ ”

“ _Those are your eyes._ ”

“ _Are they?_ ”

“ _Exactly._ ”

“ _Your hair, my eyes, your nose,_ ” Daichi would say, gently touching each feature, shaking his head in disbelief. “ _This is crazy._ ”

Now Suga kissed their daughter’s head and tried not to think that he might not see Daichi’s smile again. That he might not see him alive again.

His chest tightened. He hugged Mayu to reassure himself that she was there.

She wiggled a little bit and he loosened his grip.

“Squishin’ me,” she mumbled sleepily.

“Sorry, baby girl. Get some sleep, okay? We’ll go get your papa tomorrow.”

“Mmm…”

He was pretty sure she was asleep by the time he finished his sentence.

Suga lay awake, staring up at the ceiling, for what felt like hours. He wished he could sleep as well, but his brain was alive with awful, sickening thoughts.

He remembered the way they’d said goodbye this morning. Just the way they had every morning before. As though there were an uncountable number of those mornings left to them. They didn’t know, didn’t realize, that there might not be any at all.

He imagined Daichi, covered in blood, reaching back towards Mayu’s car seat, asking her if she was okay, if she was hurt, even while he himself was losing consciousness. He always worried about her. He always made sure everything was okay. When she was crying, he was always the one who figured out how to get her to stop. When she was scared, he was always the one to hold her and help her calm down. He wouldn’t think about himself if she were in danger.

Suga always said he was there to worry about Daichi, since he wouldn’t do it himself.

Worrying wouldn’t do any good now. But it was all Suga had. And he did it for hours.

He must have halfway nodded off. He felt Daichi sitting down on the bed next to them, laughing gently at the sight of them, reaching down to touch his hair.

“ _Kou_.

“ _Kou, Kou, Kou._ ”

Suga relaxed. He was right there. He wasn’t hurt. There wasn’t anything to worry about…

Suga’s phone went off, loudly, right in his ear. He jerked awake and sat up so fast that Mayu almost fell right off of him. He caught her before she could slip, fumbled for his phone, and answered it.

“Asahi,” he gasped. “Asahi. Talk to me.”

“Suga.” Asahi sounded tired, but happy. “Suga, he’s okay. He’s stable and he’s sleeping right now. He’s on observation tonight, but it really looks like he’ll be just fine.”

Suga’s eyes flooded with tears. He reached up and raked his fingers through his hair, his mouth making a few soundless movements before he found words.

“He’s okay?” he croaked.

“Yes. He’s okay.”

“Oh my god… oh my _god..._ ”

Mayu sat up in his lap and yawned, blinking up at him in confusion. Suga choked back a few sobs and gave her a wobbly smile.

Asahi went on.

“We’re going to keep him here a few days. He’s pretty banged up. He’ll be okay, but he needs to be watched for a while.”

“Can we come see him?”

“Yes. Tomorrow. It’s late. Get some sleep.”

“Time is it?”

“It’s two a.m., Suga. It’s late. Tell me you haven’t been awake this whole time.”

“I don’t… think I have.”

“Not a good answer. Go to bed.”

“Thank you, Asahi. Thank you so much. You get some sleep too – you have to be exhausted.”

“It’s no problem. I’m just doing my job.”

“ _Thank you._ ”

“Of course. Good night, Suga.”

“Good night…”

Suga hung up and looked down at their daughter again. She looked up at him with those big brown eyes and he felt his heart swell.

He pulled her into a tight hug and kissed the side of her head.

“He’s okay, baby,” he wavered. “Your papa’s okay.”

He started to cry. He couldn’t help it. He forced himself to stop when he saw that Mayu was starting to cry as well.

“No, no, I’m sorry,” he said, smiling through the tears. “It’s okay. I’m crying because I’m happy. It’s okay…”

She looked confused, but stopped crying when he smiled. He rocked back and forth, holding her close.

“We can go see him tomorrow,” Suga said. “We can go see him. He’s going to be okay…”

\- - -

They both woke up early that morning, eager to leave. Suga woke up to Mayu’s little hands patting his face, and her little voice saying, “We gotta get Papa! Wake up, Daddy, we gotta go get Papa!”

He smiled at her and grabbed her hands as he sat up.

“Breakfast first,” he said. “Then we can go see him.”

They ate quickly and then got ready to go. It started raining as they were eating, to Mayu’s delight. She loved the rain – playing in it always made her happy. Suga helped Mayu into her raincoat and boots, pulled on a jacket himself, and took her hand. She hopped in every rain puddle along the way, singing a little song to herself as she went. Suga couldn’t make out what she was saying, but she sounded cheerful. She swung her hands at her sides.

It was contagious. Suga smiled too.

Visiting hours had hardly started by the time they got to the hospital. Mayu danced happily on the tiled floor as Suga checked in.

The receptionist told him which room they could find Daichi in and wished them a good day. Suga absently returned their words and turned back to Mayu.

She was standing right behind him. As soon as he turned around, she put her hands up.

“Up,” she said.

He squinted at her. “You’re getting too big for that,” he said, amused. But he bent and picked her up anyway, and then they set off down the hallway.

It was unnaturally quiet in there. Quiet hums filled the air, along with the occasional beeping. Mayu looked around, frowning – she had to be nervous. She’d never been anywhere like this before. Suga poked her belly and she giggled.

“Here we are,” Suga said, pointing at a door ahead of them. “Room three-twenty…”

His heart sped up. Mayu wiggled in excitement.

He paused for a moment once he’d reached the door, and raised his hand to knock on the frame.

“Yeah?” Daichi’s voice croaked from inside.

Suga broke into a grin.

He stepped around the corner.

Much of Daichi’s face was bruised dark purple. One of his eyes looked like he’d been punched there. There was a bandage wrapped around his head. His neck was in a brace. His left arm was in a cast up to the elbow. Tubes were going into his arms. There was bound to be more damage Suga couldn’t see. Daichi had to be in a lot of pain.

But he was alive.

He was alive.

Mayu wiggled again and Suga set her down. She ran over to Daichi’s bedside and grabbed his cast-free hand. He laughed gently.

“Hey, baby girl,” he breathed.

He raised his eyes to Suga.

“Kou,” he said.

Suga almost started crying again.

He walked to Daichi’s bedside and sat down. He stared at him, unable to find words. Mayu, so full of chatter just a few minutes ago, suddenly had nothing to say. She looked scared. This was not what she’d expected to find.

Daichi looked over at Suga and gave him a weak smile.

“How are you doing, Kou?” he managed to ask.

“We’re okay,” Suga replied. “We went to bed early last night and had a big breakfast this morning. Mayu jumped in puddles on the way here. Did you have a good time doing that, baby?”

Mayu nodded, but she still looked worried. She kept eying the cast on Daichi’s left hand, then looking away from it quickly.

“We missed you,” Suga said. “It was hard to sleep last night.”

“Did you at least know I was okay?”

“You weren’t until about two in the morning.”

“I wasn’t?” Daichi breathed, closing his eyes. “Jesus. I’m sorry, Kou.”

“You don’t need to be sorry,” Suga said. “You got hit by a car.”

“I’m sorry for worrying you.”

They were both quiet for a few moments, and then someone appeared in the doorway. It was Asahi – looking just as tired as he’d sounded in the middle of the night on the phone. He was holding a cup of coffee.

His face brightened when he saw everyone in the room.

“Suga,” he said. “Mayu, hi there!”

Mayu smiled and gave an attempt at one of her enthusiastic waves. Asahi smiled at her and leaned against the door.

“How are you feeling this morning, Daichi?” he asked. “Any pain?”

“A bit,” Daichi said. “Nothing new, though.”

“Okay. Any bleeding?”

“Nope. Everything’s holding together really well, I think.”

“Yeah, you’d probably know if it weren’t,” Asahi nodded.

“Mayu’s okay?” Daichi asked.

Suga nodded.

“It’s kind of a miracle,” Asahi said, “But yes, she’s completely fine. All the damage was done to the front driver’s side of your car. And to you. But Mayu doesn’t have a scratch on her. She’s perfectly okay.”

“That’s my little superhero,” Daichi said, through a tired smile. For the first time, Mayu managed to smile as well. She stood up straight and punched both fists in the air, making her fathers and Asahi laugh.

The room quieted down again. Suga was the one to break the silence.

“Asahi?” he said gently.

“Yes?”

“Would you mind taking Mayu down to the cafeteria? Get her some juice or something?” As hard as he tried to avoid it, his voice wavered a little as he finished speaking.

Asahi understood. “Okay,” he said.

Mayu hesitated, looking at Daichi again, and then at Suga.

Suga tried his best to look reassuring. “Go on,” he said. “Go with uncle Asahi.”

Finally, Mayu let go of her papa’s hand and walked over to Asahi. He held out his hand and she took it. She looked over her shoulder as they walked away. Suga heard Asahi reassuring her that they’d be back soon.

He waited until he couldn’t hear their footsteps anymore. Then he turned to Daichi, no longer fighting to hold his tears back.

“I almost lost you.” His voice was shaking.

“I know,” Daichi murmured. “I’m sorry.”

Suga got up from his chair and knelt beside Daichi’s bed. Daichi reached over and took his hand, rubbing the knuckles gently with his thumb. Suga placed his other hand over Daichi’s and rested his forehead on top.

“I was so scared,” he murmured.

“So was I,” Daichi said.

“I bet you were.”

“I didn’t know where Mayu was. The second the other car hit us, I tried to turn around and check on her, but I couldn’t move my head. I didn’t even notice it hurt at first… I just wanted to know if my baby was okay.”

“Daichi…”

“I didn’t find out until last night – or I guess it was early this morning. One of the nurses told me. But _god_ , she was crying so much, I thought she had to have been hurt bad.”

“She wasn’t. She’s perfect.”

“I know. Thank goodness…”

There were tears in Daichi’s eyes too. Suga kissed his hand, each of this fingers.

“We’re all okay,” he said once he was finished. “All three of us. We’re okay.”

“I know,” Daichi said, closing his eyes. “I know… I know…”

Quiet again, just for a moment. Suga dried his eyes on his sleeve and squeezed Daichi’s hand.

“The second your ribs heal I’m going to hug you and break them again,” he said.

“Please don’t do that. This sucks.”

“I’ll just kiss you really hard then.”

“You can hug me. Just don’t break my ribs.”

“I’ll do both.”

“Thank you.”

“Mayu’s gonna do that thing where she holds onto your leg and you’re gonna have to pull her around for weeks.”

“That I can deal with. It’ll be a great workout.”

Suga looked up at his battered and bruised face and found him smiling. It hurt to see him like this, but the knowledge that he could still see him, that he was still here…

“I love you, Kou,” Daichi said.

Suga squeezed his hand again.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few more requests left to fill, and then I'll be opening them back up! Check my blog description (i-homeostasis.tumblr.com) for whether or not they are currently open. 
> 
> Thanks so much for all the support so far! I should be able to get back to working on longer projects (and even more drabbles) once school's over (just two weeks left!).
> 
> Seeya. ♥
> 
> Give this work a reblog on Tumblr if you liked it?
> 
> http://i-homeostasis.tumblr.com/post/143553201129/title-keep-me-close-pairing-daichi-sawamura


End file.
